Mistfurs struggle
by casper8125
Summary: warrior cats fanfiction credit goes to Erin Hunter Mistfur loyal thunderclan cat is haunted by the banished cat Roughrockwho wants revenge. follow Mistfurs story as she struggles to stop Roughrock
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**** RUNNINGSTAR- grey-white tom with blue eyes**

**DEPUTY**** AUTUMNLEAF- red-orange she-cat with green eyes**

**MEDECINE CAT**** REDHEART- brown-red she cat with yellow eyes**

**( toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**WARRIORS**** TAILFLICK- grey tom with green eyes**

**SAGEWHISKER- white she-cat with fluffy tail and blue eyes**

**JAYHEART- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**FROZENFOOT- white she-cat with blue paw**

**BLACKTAIL- grey tom with black tail**

**FERNEAR- brown she-cat with black ears**

**DEERLEAF- orange tom with small paws**

**SOFTNOSE- brown tom with a soft nose**

**GREYPELT- grey tabby tom with a fluffy tail**

**APPRENTICE**** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**ROUGPAW- brown-red tabby tom with a white stripe on his tail**

**FOXPAW- orange tabby she-cat**

**QUEENS**** (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)**

**ROSEPETAL- red-orange she-cat with green eyes (mother to Mistkit, grey tortoishell she-cat with green eyes, Nutkit, brown tom with red eyes and Springkit, bright orange-red she-cat with striped markings and yellow eyes)**

**YELLOWPELT- yellow-orange tabby she-cat (mother to Hawkkit, brown****-grey ****tom with blue eyes)**

**ELDERS**** (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**SOARINBIRD- white and grey tom**

**WHITEBERRY- pure white she-cat**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**** FROSTSTAR- white tom with blue eyes**

**DEPUTY RAVENTAIL- black she-cat**

**MEDICINE CAT OPALTREE- brown tabby tom**

**WARRIORS BLOSSUMTALE- dark red she-cat APPRENTICE COLDPAW**

** DARENWING- white tom**

** TAREENTALL- black and white tom**

**QUEENS COLDRUST- white she-cat**

**ELDERS FEATHERTAIL- grey tom with soft tail**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER JAYSTAR- white-black tom**

**DEPUTY BIGJAW- black tom with oversized jaw**

**MEDICINE CAT SWEETTOOTH- orange tabby she-cat**

**WARRIORS HARDROCK- big grey tom**

** APPRENTICE GULLPAW- grey and white tom**

** RUNFLECK- white she-cat**

**ELDER HEARTHEARD-yellow-orange she-cat**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER POOLSTAR- tall grey tom**

**DEPUTY HAYFROST- brown she-cat**

**MEDICINE CAT YELLOWRADE- yellow tabby she-cat**

**WARRIORS OPALBRACH-brown tom **

** with black ears**

** GREYNOSE- grey she-cat with grey nose**

** RUNNINGKELL- thin black tom**

**(to let everyone know "sharing tongues" means grooming)**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Four kits slowly open their eyes in the nursery at a dark gloomy night in Thunderclan**_

"**They are just the cutest" said Jayheart "they sure went on you"**

"**Thank you, I really appreciate that, oh look Nutkit is opening his eyes" Rosepetal thanked**

"**Looks like his eyes went on his father" said Redheart examining the kit "they all are healthy, tell me if you need anything" the medicine cat said and padded out the nursery**

"**Did your kit open his eyes Yellowpelt" asked Rosepetal while looking at her kit**

"**Yes, he is one handsome kit" she replied licking her kit**

"**Look Springkit is opening her eyes as well" said Jayheart "She is beautiful" **

"**And so is Mistkit" said Rosepetal **

"**Why didn't I get to see my kits" said Greypelt walking in the nursery "look at them, they're going to be great warriors" he said licking Nutkit**

"**I think you should get going, your mate needs some privacy" said Jayheart pushing Greypelt out "I will come visit later" and she went out the nursery**

**Waking up, Mistkit could hear her siblings play with each other**

"**I bet you can't catch me" said Nutkit while running around**

"**Wait you know I'm slow" said Springkit trying to chase her brother**

**Mistkit heard another voice, it was her friend Hawkkit**

"**Come on Mistkit, let's go outside" said Hawkkit**

"**Ok fine, since I have opened my eyes" she replied**

"**Hey Mistkit, finally you came outside" Said Springkit joyfully**

**Mistkit looked around to see lots of other cats chattering and jumping form rocks**

"**Wow, this is awesome" she said**

"**Yeah I know, look what I found" Springkit said showing Mistkit a moss**

"**What is that, it's so tiny" she asked**

"**I don't know I found it" Springkit replied**

"**It's a moss" replied a voice**

**Mistkit jumbed and saw a brown she-cat**

"**Who are you" she asked **

"**I'm the medicine cat, Redheart and that's a moss" she said in a sweet voice**

"**Boring, let's see around" said Nutkit**

"**No you don't" said Rosepetal coming out of the nursery "you have to come back to the nursery and get some rest, you are barely 1 moon old and it's too dangerous outside" she said**

"**But mom we just came outside, just a few minutes" asked Springkit**

"**No, back in the den" she replied**

**The kits had no choice but to go back and get some rest. Rosepetal sat with her kits and Yellowpelt with her kit as they feed their kits**

**Mistkit woke up from the mews of her siblings**

"**Come on Mistkit, get up, it's time to adventure" said Hawkkit**

**As the four kits made their way outside to look around the camp Redheart interrupted them**

"**woah..who are you?" Springkit asked curiously**

"**well im the medicine cat, I was there in the nursery when you were just born" she answered with a smile **

"**whats a medicine cat" Hawkkit asked "well a medicine cat heals an…**

"**lets get out of here" Nutkit whispered "but I want to listen!" Springkit broke in "fine you do that, come on Mistkit and Hawkkit lets go to the elders **

**The three kits made their way to the elders den and ran inside**

"**oh look, the new kits are here!" Whiteberry said and padded slowly towards them**

"**we wanna listen to a story" Nutkit said and sat next to Whiteberry "a scary one" Hawkkit added in "no…I don't like scary stories" Mistkit whimpered and cuddled near Whiteberry**

"**don't worry I wont make it that scary" she said and started the story about a cat, a strong cat who was banished for being so blood thirsty that he once tried killing his own clanmate…" soon after the story finished the kits made their way outside the den**

"**I'm going to be an amazing warrior when I grow up" said Nutkit pawing at Hawkkit**

"**Oh look peep squeak thinks he's going to be a warrior" said a voice**

"**Roughpaw, what do you want" said Hawkkit**

"**Oh nothing, just checking out the new kits" he said with a flash in his eyes**

"**Look at the size of you guys, thinking your going to be warriors" said Foxpaw, Roughpaw's sister**

**Nutkit scratched Roughpaw's tail but he dodged the kits claw**

"**His aim is so poor" said Foxpaw**

"**I think he did hit a nut on his head, suits him" he said **

"**Go away, why are you even picking on us, what kind of app are you who goes around picking on kit" growled Hawkkit, making the clan glare at the two apprentices**

"**Whatever" Roughpaw said embarrassed by the glares of the cats and walked away**

"**Awesome job" said Nutkit**

"**No problem, I can't see my friends being bullied by a mouse-brain" he said proudly**

**Mistkit walked beside Hawkkit and purred "I'm so glad we have a friend like you" she said**

"**Thanks, and I'm glad I have a sweet friend like you" he said back**

**They walked back to the nursery den where their mothers were chattering about one of the elders aching joints**

**Mistkit sat next to her mom while she groomed her, then suddenly she heard a cat yowl **


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Let all cat old enough to catch their prey gather around the High rock" said Runningstar the leader**

"**What's going on mom" she asked confused**

"**It's a meeting, some ones becoming an app" **

**All the cats in the den went to see what was going on**

"**We have two apps that are ready to become warrior, Roughpaw please come forward. Roughpaw walked up the high rock with pride.**

"**I Runningstar leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand hard to understand the ways of the warrior code" he said then looked at the two apprentices "Roughpaw, Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"**

**Roughpaw proudly said "I do" **

**Foxpaw calmly said "I do"**

"**then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Roughpaw, from this moment you will be known as Roughrock" he said "Foxpaw, form this moment you will be know as Foxleap, both warriors will stay vigil for the night" then the leader dismissed the meeting **

"**Someday I'm going to be a warrior" Nutkit said proudly**

"**You all will be amazing warriors" Rosepetal said, giving a lick to Nutkit **

"**Well you should take some rest tomorrow is a big adventure for you" Yellowpelt said**

"**really whats going to happen tomorrow" Nutkit asked**

"**well you will find out" she smiled and Rosepetal curled next to her kits then soon fell asleep.**

"**good night everyone" Mistkit whispered and nuzzled next to her mother and soon fell asleep **

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Three moons past since the last meeting till one day.**_

**Mistkit was awoken by the thrashing noises of cats fighting.**

"**Protect the kits" a voice from outside came**

"**What's going on" Springkit asked with wide eyes**

"**What's it now, can't a kit get some sleep" Nutkit said in a frustrated tone**

"**It's a fight, Thunderclan is under attack" Hawkkit said**

"**Kits stay close to me, and don't move till I say so, understand" Rosepetal said making sure all the kits are safe**

"**Mom I'm scared, what's going to happen" Mistkit asked, too scared to open her eyes **

**The queen hissed when a thin black cat jumped in the den "oh look, jack pot, four kits to gobble at the feast of victory" the tom said, circling the two queens and the frightened kits**

**Rosepetal growled "you will have to go through us two first" and leapt at the tom**

**Yellowpelt joined in the, the two queens fought. Rosepetal scratched the toms nose making it bleed, the tom kicked the queen with his hind legs making her fly in the air and falling on the ground with a loud **_**thumb, **_**but soon the queen got up and got back in the fight**

**Yellowpelt bit the toms tail making him yowl in pain, he turned around and scratched the queens neck, as Yellowpelt tried to get up the tom jumped on the queens back biting her neck making her fall to the ground limping. Rosepelt with rage in her eyes leapt on the black to pinning him down and scratched his stomach leaving him yelping and running out the nursery**

"**mother, no" said Hawkkit with terrified eyes**

**Soon the cats were fleeing, Mistkit saw blood and blood shredded cats everywhere**

**Redheart, with two other cats ran to the cats with cobwebs and berries for treating the injured cats. Then the cat made her way to the nursery. **

"**oh no, Yellowpelt" the medicine cat said with horrer in her eyes looking at the horribly injured cat, and took cobwebs and tried to stop the bleeding. She stopped with her head down and spoke "she hunts with Starclan now" **

"**What, does that mean she is gone forever" asked Hawkkit looking at Redheart with wide worried eyes. The medicine cat nodded **

"**No, no you can still save her, you can't do this" Hawkkit said sitting next to his dead mom "I am sorry kit, I couldn't do anything" the medicine replied**

**Mistkit sat next to Hawkkit giving him a lick on his head **

**Softnose came rushing in to make sure everything was alright but stood there with horrified eyes "no, oh Yellowpelt how much I will miss you" he said rubbing her cheek. He then picked the dead cat and slowly made his way outside**

"**Where are you taking her" Hawkkit asked with wide eyes. Softnose didn't answer**

**All the clan cats looked at the dead cat and dropped their heads down**

**The leader and deputy made their way to the Highrock "Thunderclan, as you saw the Shadowclan attack left many cats injured, today a brave cat has left us to go to Starclan" the limping leader said "we must make our clan stronger, kits will stay inside their nursery till made apps, more patrols will be sent out and we will take revenge" the wounded deputy yowled "you may all take a fresh-kill and take some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day" and stepped down the rock**

**One by one the cats said their word to the dead cat "mother, you were the best mom I had, and I will never forget you" Hawkkit said and laid beside his dead mom. "Are you going to stay here the whole night" Mistkit asked. Hawkit nodded**

**Mistkit blinked at Hawkkit, then padded off to the nursery. She went inside and saw her injured mom, she had forgotten about her **_**own**_** mom. She looked at her wounds with worried eyes "don't worry, I'll be fine, just need some rest" she said in a sweet voice "what will happen to Hawkkit" Mistkit asked with curious eyes "he still has his father, but I don't want any of you to mention about his mother to him" she hissed at the three kits "now you have to get some rest, these days will be very busy" she added**


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

**CHAPTER 4**

_**2 days had passed since the last attack **_

"**after everything that happened, I'm worried about my clan, Redheart could really use a hand so I decided to become a medicine app, and I've been hearing voices and having dreams, I have to be a medicine cat I'm sorry" Springkit said with her tail hanging down "why, we were going to be amazing warriors, four brave warriors fighting side by side" Nutkit said with anger in his eyes- "stop it you, it's her choice, if that's what starclan thinks then that's her destiny" Rosepetal said after hearing Nutkit "besides Springkit is right, Redheart could use some help" she said and padded back to the nursery**

**Mistkit saw Hawkkit sleeping next to his mother and his father who was up now. She felt a pang of sorry for her friend. She padded up to him and sat next to him**

"**hi, how are you feeling" she asked**

"**still the same" he answered **

**The elders walked out of their den, picked up Yellowpelt and took her to bury her. Softnose walked beside them**

**Mistkit rubbed her check next to his muzzle and padded back to the nursery with him**

**After the attack everyone was very busy, making the clan stronger, more patrols were sent out and more fresh-kill**

**the leader made his way up the Highrock now better than before and called out "all cats old enough to catch their prey gather around the Highrock" all the clan cats gathered around the rock all healthy now "as I said we have to make this clan stronger, and everyone is working hard, now that we are ready we are able to attack to avenge are dead warrior who has joined Starclan, the names I will call out will go with me and Autumeleaf will stay here to make sure the clan is safe, Softnose, Jayheart, Fernear and Forzenpaw and me will attack at dawn while the rest will make sure the elders and the kits are safe" he yowled and the cats got ready**

**at dawn the cats were ready to attack, they made their way outside the clan and were out of site soon **

**Mistkit was very scared and was moving her head side by side to make sure no Shadowclan cat was coming, suddenly she heard voices of cats coming towards the camp, it was the five warriors, injured from the battle coming back.**

**The leader climbed up the highrock and called out meeting which made all the cats silence "I think we have made Shadowclan learn their lesson, all the warriors are alive, victory is ours" he yowled and everyone cheered**

**Mistkit was glad that was over and padded to the nurse**

**CHAPTER 5**

**It was time for the four kits to become apps. Rosepetal gave the four kits a lick and their pelts were shinning**

"**all cats old enough to catch their prey gather around the clan rock" the leader announced and with that call all the cats gathered around the rock**

"**I have lost my 6****th**** life because of the attack of Shadowclan" with that news everyone gasped "But we have good news as well, we have four kits who are ready to become apps, Hawkkit, Nutkit, Springkit and Mistkit please step forward" all four kits stepped forward together "Hawkkit from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Deerleaf", Nutkit from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Nutpaw, your mentor will be Fernear, Springkit you will be known as Springpaw, since you wanted to be a medicine cat your mentor will be Redheart and Mistkit from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mistpaw, your mentor will be Roughrock" with that name Mistpaw's eyes widened with fear "I hope all four mentors will work hard to train their new apps" she glanced down at Greypelt her father and Rosepetal her mother looking at their kits proudly "meeting dismissed" and with a flick of his tail he went back to his den**

**The four warriors touched noses with their mentors and went to the sit their new den. Mistpaw didn't like her mentor at all, the cat she hated the most had become her mentor. She knew she had to change her app somehow. **

**Mistpaw was glad she could get some sleep. Springpaw went to the medicine den, at a full moon she had to go to the moonpool to share tongues with starclan, it would be a long journey**


	4. Chapter 6 & 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**Mistpaw woke up to see herself in the middle of the forest. She didn't know where she was but it was very windy, then a yowl of a cat came from behind which made her back hair stand. She jumped around to see her facing a huge brown tabby. She noticed a white stripe on his tail but before realizing who it was the cat jumped on her. She tried to make a run bit too late the big tom was already pinning him down and raised his paw to scratch her**

"**Mistpaw, wake up its time to train" Nutpaw said nudging his sister**

"**What, what happened" she said with wide eyes**

"**Nothing, you were yowling in your sleep" he replied "come on its time to train" he said and padded out excitedly "easy for you to say, you don't have a mentor like mine" she mummerd **

**Mistpaw and Hawkpaw made their way out the den to their mentors who were waiting for them. Roughrock gave Mistpaw a look that told her that today won't be a good day for her.**

**The cats made their way to the borders "these are the borders that separate Thunderclan and Shadowclan and over their Riverclan and Thunderclan. No cat other than Thunderclan cats are allowed to hunt here. The mentors then took their apprentices to the Fourtrees **

"**This is where all four clans have Gatherings where the clans stay in peace and share new news with each other" Fernear said looking up at the big, tall trees. The cats then made their way to the Thunderpath "this is where the cats go across to the Moonstone, it is very dangerous because monsters pass" said Roughrock **

"**whats a monster" asked Nutpaw curiously "why don't you look for yourself" Fernear said pointing towards a huge, bright thing roared passed them which made Mistpaw jumb and hide behind Hawkpaw. Her friend gave her a lick on her head that it was okay**

**The cats then went to the Owl tree "why is it called the owl tree" Hawkpaw asked his mentor "because an owl lives here obviously, its useless hunting here because the prey is scared of the owl" he repled**

**Lets go back to the camp you all look tired, the apps nodded Mistpaw could barely feel her paws**

**They reached their camp and the apps went to get a fresh kill and sat in their den. They finished eating and shared tongues. **

"**I'm going to go see Springpaw, you coming Mistpaw" Nutkit asked**

"**There in a second" she answerd**

**She looked at Hawkpaw with worried eyes, but was not ready to tell him now about the dream "maybe it was just a bad dream" she thought and padded out**

"**Oh you guys came to visit" Springpaw said with joy "how is everything going" Mistpaw asked "it's great, I learned a lot about herbs and healing and Redheart is a great mentor" she replied**

**It was almost night and Mistpaw was exhausted. The three Apps went back to their den. They shared tongues for a while and then fell asleep. This time Mistpaw couldn't sleep because of the dream**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Mistpaw woke up to find herself in the same place she was in her last dream. She saw a mouse skirting by and tried to catch it but missed. She hurt a rustle in the bushes but before she got to look she was scratched in the nose.**

"**wake up mouse-brain, do you except me to wait for you while you sleep" Roughrock pushed Mistpaw "I am, haven't you ever heard about patience" she replied "it's time for training, meet me outside" he said and padded out. Mistpaw hissed in annoyance and got up, she ate some fresh kill and padded out of the camp where her mentor was waiting**

"**Aren't we going to train with the others at the training hallow" she asked "no, we are training alone now let's go" he replied with a snarl. They stopped at a point and Roughrock turned around "ok first, we start with hunting" he said and got into the hunting crouch, Mistpaw copied but messed up by tripping "you mouse-brain, cant you ever do anything right" he snarled and scratched Mistpaw on the nose making it bleed a bit "ouch, why did you do that, it's only my first try" she asked while licking her fresh wound "to teach you a lesson, now try again" he said, Mistpaw tried the hunting crouch again and got it right "good, now try to scent a mouse I know its somewhere here" he said, Mistpaw opened her mouth to find the scent and found it "its over there" she said pointing near a bush "ok, good now catch it" he said, Mistpaw got into the hunting crouch and got near the mouse, then she pounced with all her might and caught the mouse, with one bite she killed it and padded to her mentor "there, I caught it "she said proudly "good, but I've seen better" he replied and padded back towards the camp "ever tried appreciating someone" she murmured under her breath. She reached back to the camp where Nutpaw and Hawkpaw already there with prey. She put the mouse on the fresh-kill pile and padded to the medicine den "hi Springpaw, can you give me something for my nose" she asked "what happened" she asked while examining the wound "Roughrock scratched me on the nose for not doing the hunting crouch right" she sighed "oh him, maybe you should change your mentor" she replied "I'll try, but I don't think Runningstar is going to change my mentor" she said, then thought about the dream "medicine cats share dreams and with Starclan right" she asked Springpaw and she replied "yes, is something wrong" Mistpaw thought about telling her, then began explaining about the two dreams she had "maybe it's just a bad dream, but I will try to figure out what's going on. You should go now your nose will be fine" she said and began arranging the herbs "ok, thanks Springpaw" Mistpaw blinked at her and padded out of the medicine den **

"**Finally found you, what happened to your nose" Nutpaw came running towards her "oh you know when your worst clan-mate becomes your mentor, this kind of stuff happens" she snapped and padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked a vole. She finished it in a minute and wiped her tongue over her mouth then padded to Runningstar "hello Runningstar may I come in" she asked and went in when he said yes "I want to change my mentor, there are issues going on" she asked "well I haven't seen anything wrong with Roughrock, he is a fine warrior and will stay as your mentor" Mistkpaw didn't even try arguing and stomped out, she knew it was useless trying to ask for a new mentor and went to sit next to Hawkpaw who was grooming himself "Nutpaw told me what happened, is your wound ok now" he asked "yes its wasn't that deep though" she answered "good, I was worried about you" he said and licked her muzzle and they both padded to the app den where Nutpaw was already sleeping. Mistpaw curled up in her moss bed with Hawkpaw beside her and soon fell asleep**


	5. Chapter 8 & 9

**CHAPTER 8**

**Mistpaw woke up and was glad that she was in the app den beside Hawkpaw. She got up and stretched with a yawn and padded out. She woke up early and only four cats were out. She spotted her mother coming out of the warriors den and ran towards her "Rosepetal I'm so glad to see you" she purred "oh, me too. How is your training going" she asked "great, great never been better" she said not sounding sarcastic "good, im proud of you, see you around" she meowed and gave her a lick.**

**Mistpaw say Hawkpaw coming out of the den. She padded towards him to greet him but someone blocked her "where were you, Ive been looking everywhere" Roughrock stood in front of her baring his teeth "I was just talking to Rosepetal, then going to Hawkpaw" she meowed back "we have to start training, go eat then meet me outside" he snarled and padded out. **

**Mistpaw hissed and ate a thrush then went out where Roughrock was waiting "took you a while, let's go" he said then led the way under some trees "ok so fighting moves" he said "but I haven't even learned how to collect moss and loads of other things" she replied "I'm your mentor and you will do what I say" he snarled "ok attack me" he said looking calm now. Mistpaw hesitated then jumped on him but he dodged in time and she hit her head on the ground "NO, use our brain how can you expect to attack when your opponent when you are acting like a wimp and not even trying there" he hissed. Mistpaw got up again not listening to the rest of his scolding, she tried again this time sneaking in a bush then jumped on Roughrock pinning him down. Roughrock kicked her with his hind legs in the stomach making her flying across and falling hard on the ground "good but I bet you didn't see this coming" he said and ran towards her pinning her down and scratched her belly making her yowl, she tried to kick him but he was too strong. **

"**hey, what are you doing get off her" a voice came from behind, it was Deerleaf with Blacktail and Softnose behind her, luckily a hunting patrol was out "you can't use your claws on your app, your training her not killing her" she snarled and Roughrock got up "I'm sorry, I just got carried away, I'll try not to do this mistake again" he meowed back. Deerleaf nodded and padded towards the camp with the other two cats behind.**

**Mistpaw was still bleeding in her stomach, she got up and licked her wound clean then looked up at her mentor who was staring at her with rage in his eyes. "You're lucky they came in time, or you would be in pieces" he hissed and kicked Mistpaw making her fall again, then padded back to the camp **

**Mistpaw laid their for a while thinking about what else would happen then finally got up and made her way to the camp**

"**Mistpaw, what happened" Hawkpaw came running towards her "Roughrock happened" she answered. He helped Mistpaw make her way towards the medicine den where Redheart was mixing herbs**

"**Redheart a little help" mistpaw meowed "oh dear, what happened" she asked with moss in her mouth and started dapping it on the wound "oh, I just got scratched" she replied, she didn't want Redheart to know.**

**Springpaw had made her way to the Moonstone to share tongues with Starlan and Hawkpaw had already learned most of the fighting moves while Nutpaw was already starting to become a good hunter while she made no progress at all**

**After Redheart finished mistpaw went outside and back to the app den "I got you a mouse" Hawkpaw muffled and dropped the moss next to her. Mistpaw was very hungry and gobbled the mouse in a few bites then shared tongues with Hawkpaw "why don't we hunt outside, could teach you some moves I learned" he asked her "I think that would be a good idea" she answered and the two made their way out**

**The sun was still up and it was very hot, Mistpaw scented a vole going nearby and got into the hunting crouch. The vole was scattering across the grass. She got closer to the vole till where she could hear it breathing then pounced and killed it with a bite in its throat "very good, you already know how to hunt. Now dig a hole and bury it we can hunt more and then collect it later" said Hawkpaw who was behind her with a mouse**

**They both hunted a few more times then went back to camp. at the way someone came across them "where were you" Roughrock stood in front of her "I was just hunting, and we also brought prey back" she answered, Roughrock didn't argue more instead he gave her a scratch on the face making her fall on the ground "hey, what do you think you're doing" Hawkpaw snapped at him "she is my app and I can do what I want with her" he replied in a loud tone then kicked some sand on Mistpaws face making her cough and padded away "that's it, I'm reporting to Runningstar" hawkpaw said in a loud voice and helped Mistpaw get on her paws, she gathered her fresh-kill and they both walked slowly to camp**

"**runningstar" Hawkpaw called out and Runningstar slowly came out of his den "yes Hawkpaw, what happened to Mistpaw" he said looking at her "Roughrock happened, he is too rough on her, all these wounds she has is because of him" he replied "ok, I will have a talk about her to him" he said and went back to his den.**

**By now the bleeding had stopped and Mistpaw was sitting beside Hawkpaw sharing tongues**

**He was the only friend who tries to back her up. They went into the app den and soon she fell asleep**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Mistpaw stalked a squirrel across the ground filled with leaves. She got close enough and then pounced at it, then killed it in one bite**

**She gave a shudder because of the cold, it was almost leaf-bare where prey would be scarce and deadly disease can be caught easily like green-cough. She buried the squirrel and opened her mouth to pick up a scent but there was nothing but the smell of the thunderpath. Then a strong scent hit her, she quickly hid in a nearby bush and waited but the scent got stronger and stronger till she saw a shadow creeping towards her direction. As soon as the shadow got near her she jumped at it with claws out and pinned the thing down, then realized it was a small cat **

"**Get off me you mouse-brain" the small cat spook in a harsh voice**

"**What are you doing in Thunderclan territory" she asked still pinning him down**

"**I got lost, now let me go you mouse-brain" he slithered out and stood behind her. Now she could see him properly, he was a small tom with a grey pelt and white paws and bright yellow eyes. He looked old but had the strength to give a nasty bite.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that" she said embarrassed "well you should go now" she said calmly then heard a voice behind**

"**Mistpaw, who is that" it was Roughrocks voice and was unhappy**

"**It's just a lost rough, no problem" she answered but he attacked the rough. Mistpaw said no and jumped on her mentor biting his neck and making him yowl in pain, he quickly let the rouge go and faced Mistpaw "you, dare attack your mentor", but before her could harm her luckily a hunting patrol were running their way and stopped the fight **

"**Are you out of your mind Roughrock" Blacktail asked in an angry tone "I want you in the camp NOW" he snapped and Roughrock padded back "Mistpaw, what is going on" he asked helping her up, she quickly told him about the rouge and how roughrock attacked her for no reason, but when he looked around the rouge was gone**

"**comeon lets go back" and all the cats padded back to camp**

**It was a full moon and it was time for a Gathering. Mistpaw was very excited since she was chosen to go. They made their way out with Runningstar at the front and Hawkpaw behind her. The Gathering was amazing, everyone she meet was kind and gentle but she knew that after the gathering finishes they will become rivalries again. They came back and Nutpaw was eager to hear what happened so she told him all about it and then slept in the apprentice den**


	6. Chapter 10 & 11

**CHAPTER 10 **

**Its been two moons since the rouge and training was still the same way, Runningstar gave Roughrock a punishment and he did learn his lesson**

**Mistpaw made her way outside in the cold weather. It was snowing and white rain was falling down slowly. One of the queens Fearnear just had kits, the father was Blacktail**

"**Mistpaw, do you want to see the kits" Springpaw who was behind her asked "yea, sure I will" they both padded towards the nursery and squeezed themselves in. two kits were wiggling around Fearnear with Blacktail beside. One was a grey tom and the other was an orange she-cat "did you name them yet" Mistpaw asked politely "yes, the tom is Mosskit and the she-cat is Amberkit" she answered licking the two kits, Mistpaw thought about how she would have kits one day, and Springpaw thought the same but she couldn't since she was a medicine cat which made Mistpaw feel sorry. They both padded out and the ground was already covered with a white sheet of snow**

**Springpaw gave a sigh "what's wrong "she asked "it's just that leaf-bare is here and these kits's can easily catch green-cough, I'm so worried" she said with worried eyes. Mistpaw gave her a lick behind the ear "don't worry, it will be all alright" she said and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Prey was running low so she decided to ask Hawkpaw to come hunt with her while some cats were still asleep **

**She caught the scent of a mouse scruffling by. She crouched down and sneaked forward. She got near the mouse and then pounced at it. She killed it with a bite in the throat. And saw hawkpaw had caught a vole.**

**While on their way back they heard yowls and screeching cats coming from the camp. They dropped their prey and quickly ran to the camp where she saw Riverclan fighting.**

**They both joined in and started fighting. A black and white tom leapt on mistpaw but she quickly dodged making him fall hard on the snow, what was the reason for all this, she thought to herself and ran towards the nursery to defend it. She saw Foxleap and Nutpaw fighting side by side "what happened to those two" she wondered. A white she-cat came towards the nursery and attacked Mistpaw but she fought back and scratched her nose but the she-cat didn't give up and bit her neck. She shook her off and went for her neck making it bleed a lot and the she-cat ran off.**

**Suddenly the Riverclan cats started retrieving "what was the point of this" Runningstar asked then a cat answered "the medicine cat was sent vision and said that you were going to attack us" then ran away. "at this weather" Runningstar said**

**But that's not true is it she asked herself. Slowly the cats made their way to the medicine den where Springpaw and Redheart were quickly treating the wounds. Finally Springpaw treated her wounds and then she made her way to the apps den and curled up next to Hawkpaw who was also injured a lot.**

**She slept in a minute and luckily didn't have a dream thata night **

**CHAPTER 11**

**It was snowing a lot and a elder Soarinbird had caught green-cough. The medicine cats were doing their best to treat him but because of his old age he died**

**The only elder left was Whiteberry but Deerleaf joined her after her wounds were very bad. The cats had said their words and it was time for the remaining two elders to bury him.**

**If it was this bad in leaf-bare, How will the kits survive. They had opened their eyes but were not allowed to leave outside of the nursery in case they caught white-cough or green-cough**

**The prey was running low and every cat was starving, even Roughrock look wearied out. A hunting patrol was sent out and Mistpaw asked to go with them, she caught only a mouse and a vole. They brought back the prey and gave the elders prey first then the warriors shared.**

"**Mistpaw, Nutpaw can you take this mouse-bile to Whiteberry, she has fleas" Redheart asked kindly. Nutpaw tried to argue but Mistpaw put her tail in front of his mouth to silence him. After done with the elder they both went to wash their paws in a puddle which took forever because the river was frozen.**

**They came back and Hawkpaw was sitting outside the apps den grooming him. She came up to him and they both shared tongues for a while then and curled up to sleep**

**Two whole moons had passed and Runningstar lost one of his life's because of green-cough. The kits had grown up a lot and were eager to go outside but weren't allowed to**

**Roughrock took Mistpaw for training in the Training Hallow. She actually learned something. Runningstar's scolding must have knocked some sense into him she thought**

**They finished very quickly and Mistpaw went to hunt. She came back with a mouse and put it in the elders den.**

**Life was very hard in leaf-bare and was wondering who else will die. She didn't want anyone to die. Please Starclan save us**

**She caught white-cough and quickly made her way to the medicine den where Springpaw treated her and had to stay in their till she was better. Hawkpaw visited her all the time till she got better.**


	7. Chapter 12 & 13

**CHAPTER 12**

**Leaf-bare is almost coming to an end luckily no more deaths happened. Fearears kits got to have their first time out and tasted fresh kill. The pile was restocked again and everything was getting back to normal. They looked grown up already since they spent half of their time in the nursery and had only moon left till they were apprentices**

"**Mistpaw, training now" Roughtrock shouted and she followed him outside to the training hallow where Hawkpaw and Nutpaw were already training with their mentors.**

**Roughrock muttered something under his breath then took Mistpaw outside farther away from the training hallow.**

**They stopped and then started training. She had already learned how to get moss from Hawkpaw and some hunting skills. With Roughpaw she was making no progress.**

"**ok, now I'm going to pounce at you and you try to dodge" he said and got ready to pounce**

**He pounced at her and Mistpaw dodged just in time. "good, now I'm going to show some more moves with your paws" he said and then swiped his paw with claws unsheathed, and scratched Mistpaws face "ouch, keep your claws to yourself" she retorted and gave her new wound a lick then stood again. Roughrock showed her again and she copied him. Then she went and hunted a bit more and went back to the camp.**

**Nutpaw was talking with Foxleap, they seemed very fond of being together but it didn't seem right. **

**One moon passed and everything was fine by that time, prey was good, everyone was healthy and strong**

"**All cats old enough to catch their prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting" Runningstar called out standing on the Highrock. She noticed Mosskit and Amberkit well groomed and sat next to the highrock. They were going to be apprentices.**

**Mosspaw's mentor was Foxleap and Amberpaw's was Frozenfoot.**

**They were very excited sleeping in the apprentices den. Nutpaw seemed happy with Amberpaw being there. **

**Mistpaw saw Foxleap staring at Nutpaw and Amberpaw talking together. She could sense a pang of jealousy in her then padded towards the warrior den.**

**It was very crowded in the apps den. And was hard to sleep**

**Next night at the full moon it was time for a gathering Nutpaw was chosen to go and the rest of the apps were left behind**

**They returned quickly and Mistpaw could see Nutpaw looked very excited.**

**He told them all about the gathering and what happened. **

**Riverclan apologised about the unnecessary attack and everything else was the usual**

**CHAPTER 13**

**It's been two moons since the last gathering and another queen had moved in the nursery. It was Foxleap, her mate was Tailflick. She looked happy at the choice she made over Nutpaw. He was too young for her. **

**Nutpaw looked very sad but cheered up when Amberpaw pressed her muzzle near him. Maybe he could be with Amberpaw instead. They looked happy together.**

**Amberpaw had to get another mentor so Tailflick trained her while Foxleap was in the nursery**

**Hawkpaw and Mistpaw hunted together for a while, they caught a fair amount of prey and gave to the elders first **

**Runnngstar had to go to the Moonstone. It was a dangerous path specially the thunderpath. Hawkpaw and Nutpaw came with her.**

**They ate the travelling herbs and then started their journey. They didn't eat before going because it is one of the rules so Mistpaws stomach was crying for food. They reached the thunderpath where silver monsters were passing.**

"**Ok, when I saw now we cross the path understand" runningstar said and the three apps nodded**

**They waited for his signal and then he meowed "now". The four cats quickly crossed without stopping. Hawkpaw kept his pace with Mistpaw and then she gave a big leap and landed on the other side.**

"**That's was hard" Nutpaw said panting.**

**They carried on and then the way got steeper making it hard to climb on the hard rock. Finally they reached to Mothermouth, and opening which led to tunnel. Runningstar asked Hawkpaw and Nutpaw to stay outside while Mistpaw cam with him**

**Mistpaw was excited but at the same time worried she might get lost. It got darker inside and her whiskers were touching the sides of the hard rock walls. She opened her mouth to pick up the leaders scent but didn't get anything. She started to panic till she saw a faint outline of Runningstar. She followed him and then reached an opening where a big crystal lay in the middle of the cave. It was bright blue crystal making her eyes hurt.**

**Runningstar told her to stay quiet while he talked to Starclan and not talk till we came out and he was not allowed to tell her as well.**

**He got near the crystal and touched it with his nose, then fell asleep**

**Mistpaw waited that felt like three moons, then Runningstar finally woke up. They came outside and then the three apps hunted and rested for a while. Nutpaw asked lots of question about the Moonstone.**

**They reached back to camp and Runningstar immediately went to his den and had a discussion with the deputy. **

**Mistpaw ate some fresh kill then padded to the app den where she curled up and slept**


	8. Chapter 14 & 15

**CHAPTER 14**

"**All cats old enough to catch their prey gather around the highrock" runningstar called out. Mistpaw didn't know what it was for then realized it was her warrior ceremony. She quickly groomed herself and then walked up to the Highstone and sat next to Nutpaw and Hawkpaw who looked very excited but tried to stay calm.**

**Then something hit her Roughrock barely trained her and she was already becoming a warrior till she heard someone**

"**Don't worry, I know what you're thinking, if you don't know anything I will help you" he purred and Mistpaw blinked gratefully**

"**we have three apps who are ready to become warriors, Hawkpaw, Mistpaw and Nutpaw please step forward" Hawkpaw went up calmly although he was very excited, Mistpaw was shy but went up without showing it and Nutpaw looked like he was about to jump in excitement but tried to control "I Runningstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the noble ways of your code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn**

**He looked at the three apprentices and spook "Hawkpaw, Mistpaw and Nutpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of you lives**

**One by one the three apprentices answered "I do"**

"**Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you the warrior names Hawkpaw, from this day on you will be known as Hawkwing. Starclan honours your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" he rested is muzzle on his head and Hawkwing licked his shoulder then faced Mistpaw**

"**I give you the warrior name Mistpaw, from this day on you will be known as Mistfur. Starclan honours your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of thunderclan" he rested is muzzle on his head on her head and Mistfur licked his shoulder then looked and Nutpaw**

"**I give you the warrior name Nutpaw, from this day on you will be known as Nutpelt. Starclan honours your energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of thunderclan"**

**He rested is muzzle on his head on her head and Nutpelt licked his shoulder. Then the whole camp called out their names except for Roughrock "**_**Hawkwing, Mistfur, Nutpelt**_**" they chanted and the leader dismissed the meeting**

**She saw Springpaw very excited. She had to travel to the Moonstone to receive her full medicine name.**

**They had to stay vigil for the night. The three warriors went to sits outside the leaders den and stayed awake till the sun came up**

**They got to rest in their new den, the warriors den**

**Springpaw had already gone to the moonstone to receive her full medicine name. After some time she saw Springpaw coming back**

"**Springpaw your back" she called "not Springpaw, Springleaf" she corrected her. **

"**I'm, so happy for you" she replied with a lick on Springleafs head, as soon as she went back she turned around and went to tell the news to Hawkwing and Nutpelt. They were very happy to hear the good news.**

**The only problem now was that Roughrock was in the warriors den as well and he kept staring at her with dead eyes.**

**She curled next to Hawkpaw and his warm pelt made her soon doze off**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Two moons have passed since the three apprentices became warriors. The fresh kill-pile was always stocked and everyone looked healthy.**

**She noticed Nutpelt always with Amberpaw, hunting together, talking together and eating together. He was very eager for her to become a warrior soon. Foxleap's kits were born. Two toms and one she-cat. One of the toms was grey his name was Greykikt, the second tom was orange like his mother, his name was Orangekit and the she-cat was grey with slightly brown and orange spots, her name was Leapordkit. Mistfur and Hawkwing visited the three kits**

"**They are wonderful" Mistfur said admiring the kits**

"**Thank you" she answered. It was hard to believe this was the cat that used to bully her when she was small but now so kind**

"**I'm sorry I used to bully you all when I was young, I didn't have much sense in me but now I do specially being a mother now" she said guiltily. Mistfur bent down and licked her head "it's ok, I forgive you" she purred and then they both padded out**

"**Someday you are going to have kits of you own" he purred pressing his muzzled next to her "now do you want to hunt with me" he asked and mistfur nodded **

**They caught a fair amount of prey and when returning they heard some noise not far away. Mistfur and Hawkwing slowly made their way towards the noise and crouched down in a bush to hide. **

**She saw Roughrock talking to another cat. She couldn't figure out who it was till it hit her head. it was the rouge she met moons ago, the one Roughrock attacked but this time they didn't look hostile at all.**

"**Ok, you know where to find the camp, bring them all" Roughrock told the rouge "ok, be ready" he said and ran away**

**Mistfur couldn't believe what she heard and looked at Hawkwing with the same startled eyes. They had to warn the camp**

**Dropping their prey they ran towards their camp and into the leaders den "what, what is it" he asked half asleep "there is trouble coming" Hawkwing said and told what they saw. Runninstar couldent believe what he heard. Obviously he trusted Hawkwing more then her but she didn't care. Before he could go out they heard a loud yowl. The two warriors quickly went outside and saw seven or eight strong rouges fighting with the Thunderclan warriors. One of them was the rouge she met.**

**Hawkwing quickly joined in and so did Mistfur. She saw Amberpaw and Nutpelt fighting huge rouge while the deputy fighting rouge with Blacktail beside. She quickly went to the nursery and stood in front of its entrance. She could hear the faint mewls of Foxleaps kits. **

**A big, strong looking tom stood in front of Mistfur, claws unsheathed and pounced at her but she dodged quickly then bit his neck from the back but that didn't do much, he turned around a scratched her in the face and bit her leg. She could feel the pain stinging her and yowled. Then saw Hawkwing coming towards her and jumped on the rouge biting his shoulder.**

**Mistfur quickly got up and bit the rouges tail then scratched his back. He turned around and swiped his paw but she ducked down then scratched his belly. He yowled in pain and ran out.**

**She quickly looked around to see if anyone needed help and saw Jayheart struggling with rouge. She joined in and scratched his back then bit his leg. He yowled in pain and ran away. **

**Where was Roughrock she thought then she seen him going towards the leaders den with Runningtar fighting him. She ran towards him and climbed his back then bit his neck as hard as she could. He shacked violently making her grip loose and falling down, he pinned her down. Mistfur tried to get out but his weight was too much**

"**you might be wondering why I treated you like that" he said still pinning her down "I knew you were the only one who would mewl back to the leader and tell on me, so I tried to get rid of you, but you got lucky" he continued "I am going to get rid of your leader, then the deputy and one by one all of you" he snarled and bit her neck making it bleed. Mistfur thought this was the end of her till his weight got loose. She saw Hawkwing and Nutpelt fighting beside each other with Roughrock. **

**Mistfur had the chance to bite him from the back so she made all her effort to get up and jumped on his back and bit his neck hard which made him yowl.**

"**I will be back, especially for you Mistfur" he called out for the rouges to retreat and they ran away**

**Runningstar wounded from the battle came up to the highrock and called out "Clan meeting" and all the wounded cats faced him "Roughrock once a brave warrior has betrayed us, he brought up the group of rouges to get rid of me and all of you" he yowled then faced Mistfur "I'm sorry I didn't belewive you about him being bad" he dipped his head and she blinked back saying that its ok "he is not allowed to enter the camp anymore, anyone who sees him will not hesitate to kill him, all of you get your wounds patched up" he looke at the medicine den and suddenly Sprinleaf burst out "redheart is missing, find her" with that call everyone looked around till one cat shouted "I found her" Springleaf quickly went there and gasped in horrer. Their lay Redheart dead with cuts on her and a big cut in her stomach "im sorry I couldent save you redheart, im sorry" Springleaf said giving her a lick. They picked the dead cat up and brought her in the middle where all the cats said their word "I know how hard you worked on training my sister, she will not fail you" she sighed and stood back**

**Springleaf stayed vigil for the night since she was the closest to her**

**In the morning the elders picked her up and took her for burial.**

"**springleaf, I know you will make the best medicine cat this clan has ever had" Mistfur said sitting next to her**

"**I don't think I can do anything without her" she sighed and padded to the medicine den**

**Mistfur padded to the nursery where she say Foxleap staring at the walls of the nursery**

"**I'm sorry about your brother" Mistfur said sitting beside her**

"**I can't believe he would do such a thing, we used to do everything together, he said he would never leave me, oh brother how much I will miss you" she said and gave her kit a lick on the head**

"**But how much I hate you as well brother, I will never forget you, NEVER" she snarled and Mistfur gave her a comforting lick which made her relax**

**She padded outside and saw Springleaf working her best to help the injured cats so Mistfur decided to help her. Soon when they were done with all the cats she got her own wounds treated**

**She was really tired so she decided to rest but the words of Roughrock made it really hard to sleep till Hawkwing came and gave her a comforting lick**


	9. Chapter 16 & 17

**CHAPTER 16**

**Its been moons since the Roughrock incident. Amberpaw was now Ambereye and Mosspaw was Mossfoot. Foxleaps kits were now apprentices and one of the apps, Greypaw was Hawkwings apprentice while Nutpelt got Orangepaw. Mistfur didn't get an apprentice. She was disappointed but didn't show it**

**Ambereye and Nutpelt spent a lot of time together and had become mates. Mistfur felt proud of her brother since he would be a father soon. **

**Hawkwing and Mistfur went hunting together and brought it back to the camp. Still worried about Roughrock, she kept close to Hawkwing.**

"**I know how you feel about not getting an apprentice but when Amberyes kits are born you will surely have one" he said and gave her a lick which made her feel better then before**

**They shared tongues for a while then went on a border patrol with Nutpelt. **

**After the patrol Mistfur decided to go for a walk outside**

**She went out and wondered off far then saw a house "ive neer seen this" she wondered and climbed up the fence. There were flowers alined next to the wall of the house. The door was open so she wondered what was inside**

**Slowly she sneaked inside and saw a room. It was warm and coosy, there was a bowl in the middle. She had a look at it till the door flung open and a female twoleg was standing there. Mistfur froze for a second then ran as fast as she could to the open door she came in from and ran out under the fence and into the forest. She didn't dare look back till she was far away from the twoleg. She panted and was desperate to have a drink of water so she went to the nearest puddle and drank. She saw a reflection of a brown-red tom cat. She turned around and realized who it was, Roughrock. Before she could run he pinned her down "I told you I would be back, and now im going to get rid of you" he snarled and bit her neck, she yowled in pain and kicked him with her hind legs making him fly and fall ono the ground, he quickly got up but Mistfur was ready for him, he ran towards her and she dodged just in time, climbing on his back and biting his shoulder. He shook himself to get rid of her but she her teeth only got tighter. Mistfur jumbed back and now was facing was croched n the ground with her ears flat. He was about to bounce till he heard a hunting patrol coming there way. "I will get you next time" and ran away, she was glad that was over because her neck was killing her. The hunting patrol reached her and helped her back to the camp. Every cat was staring at her with worried eyes as she made her way to the medicine den**

"**What happened" Springleaf asked while putting moss on her wound**

"**roughrock happened, he attacked me and we fought but the hunting patrol came so he had to flee" she answered "well take some rest, and don't go out again alone" she scolded her sister and sent her out. Hawkwing came towards her and she told him the same thing she told to Springleaf. She could see anger in his eyes.**

**Soon runningstar got to know about it and he called a meeting**

"**all cats old enough to catch their prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting" he yowled and all the cats gathered around "as you might have heard about Mistfurs encounter today with Roughrock, we need to make this clan stronger, kits will stay in the nursery since we have kits coming up" he glanced at Ambereye who was sitting with Nutpelt "apprentices will train harder" he said looking at the three apps "I hope starclan is with us, meeting dismissed**

**All the cats got to work immediately and everything was changing before her eyes**

**That night Mistfur was having hard to sleep**

**She woke up to see herself surrounded by trees, she was in the forest and looked down to see two beautiful kittens suckling on her. She was purred and gave them each a lick till a yowl came from above. she saw a brown tabby with a white tail running towards her, suddenly she started sliding back, she tried to get to her kits but the tom had swiped the kits with one paw and killed them both in a minute. She was terrified and then woke up**

"**what is wrong with you, you mewl like a kit in your dream" Frostfoot said half asleep**

**Mistfur said sorry and padded out. She decided she should tell Springleaf and padded to the medicine den**

**Springleaf was fast asleep in her moss bed. She padded towards her and nudged her with a paw**

"**wake up, I need to talk to you" Mistfur whispered in her ear**

"**what, what is it Mistfur" she asked with sleepy eyes. Mistfur sat down beside her and told her about the dream she had. Springleaf was watching her with wide open eyes, trying to draw back her sleep**

"**at a full moon, im going to the moonpool so I will try to find an answer, till that time don't worry im sure you will be alright" she said and her sister a comforting lick then went back to sleep**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Mistfur was hunting with her new mate Hawkwing. She opened her mouth to pick up any scent then picked up a squirrel. She crouched down and sneaked towards where the squirrel was nibbling on a nut**

**She got ready, and then pounced at it, running after it and then caught it. **

"**Nice catch" Hawkwing purred and gave her a lick. **

"**Thank you" she answered and pressed her muzzle next to his warm fur**

"**you know, I always wanted kits of my own, Nutpelt is going to be a father and I want to too" he said "I always wanted to be a mother" she said with the thoughts of the dream she had **

"**well do you want to-" he asked and scuffed some dirt "of course, but Roughrock worries me" she sighed "don't worry, I will always protect you, your my best friend and my mate" he said and gave her a comforting lick, but deep inside her she thought it was a bad idea, what if the dream meant that her kits would die because of Roughrock.**

**She pushed those thoughts away and thought of how beautiful her kits would be**

**They returned back to the camp with prey in their mouth.**

**Mistfur, Mistfur" Nutpelt called out "my kit is here, do you want to see them" he asked excitedly "of course" she answered and padded toward the nursery. Their lay a brown, handsome tabby next to Ambereye. Soon she would be sitting here, since she was going to have kits of her own**

"**he is beautiful, Nutpelt you are going to be a great father" she said and took a closer look at the kit. Then padded out to Spingleaf "hello, Mistfur" she greeted "hi, Springfall, Ambereyes the kit is very handsome" she said "you did a great job helping Ambereye" she added "thank you, very much I still miss Redheart a lot" she sighed and started arranging herbs**

**Mistfur glanced at her one last time then padded out. She saw a hunting patrol returning back with loads of prey. She looked around trying to find Hawkwing then heard a yowl for help she turned around and ran towards it to see Greypelt and Frostfoor injured dragging someone, she came closer to see Jayheart dead. Mistfur quickly helped take the body back to the camp where everyone was staring with horred eyes **

**They lay the body down in the middle "what happened" Nutpelt asked**

"**badger attacked us, she fought bravely but the badger seemed very strong, we chased the badger away and came back to see her dead" Frostfoot stopped in the middle to take a deep breath, then limped to the medicine den with Greypelt**

**Everyone said their words to her and then Hawkwing, Mistfur, Nutpelt and Springleaf stayed vigil since she was very close to them**

**In the morning the elders came out and buried her. Mistfur was very depressed the whole day. Runninstar made sure that there were more patrols just in case the badger came back.**


	10. Chapter 18 & 19

**CHAPTER 18**

**Its been 3 moons since Jayhearts death and there was no sign of Roughrock yet**

**Mistfur padded towards the medicine den to eat the berries Springleaf gave since she would have kits any day now. Ambereye was still in the nursery and Mistfur had moved to the nursery so now she didn't feel lonely in there. Ambereyes only kit Brownkit was very excited, especially since he won't be the smallest in the nursery.**

**Mistfur couldn't get the thought of the dream she had. Springleaf had gone to the moonstone but there was nothing wrong, maybe it was just a bad dream**

**A full moon had passes and there had been a gathering, Runningstar had warned the other clans about the badger.**

**After a moon, Mistfur was expecting kits so Springleaf rushed in with a stick and some berries. "now bite this stick" Springleaf gave the stick and Mistfur quickly bit it as hard as she could. **

**The whole process took forever, that's what it seemed to Mistfur.**

**Finally two beautiful kits were born. A white tom with black ears and black paws and a she with calico pelt. **

**Mistfur nudged the kits towards her and gave them milk**

**Soon Hawkwing came in **

"**they are wonderful, I wonder what we should name them" he purred and licked Mistfurs head**

"**oh, can I name them" Brownkit asked eagerly "ofcoarse you can" Mistfur replied hoping it would be good names**

"**the tom can be Whitekit and the calico can be… Spottedkit" he said with satisfied eyes "those are wonderful names, Spottedkit and Whitekit" she answered and licked her two kits, then suddenly froze, thinking of the kits in her dream and the cat who killed her kit. I have to protect my kits from that monster, she thought to herself**

**She curled next to newborn kits with her tail around them in a protective way, then got up to see her parents come**

"**im so proud of you, your going to be a great mother" Rosepetal purred with Greypelt beside her**

"**thankyou Rosepetal, Brownkit already named them whitekit and Spottedkit" she answered looking at Brownkit who was sitting upright but was showing some embarresment**

**Rosepetal looked at the kits one last time the padded out with Greypelt**

**1 more moon passed at Mistfurs kits had opened their eyes**

**Whitekits eyes were blue while Spottedkits eyes were green. The were very curious kits, Brownkit always tried to stop them from getting out of the nursery, he was like an older brother to them**

"**Mistfur do you want to take the kits outside" Ambereye asked "I want to wait another moon, especially with Roughrock on the lose" she answered while curling her tail around the kits **

"**don't worry, ill protect them, no cat will lay a paw on them" Brownkit added in while trying to catch Ambereyes tail "I know you will, I'm glad they have a friend like you" Mistfur said giving a lick on Brownkits head "you will soon be an apprentice, I'm sure you will learn very quick" Ambereye added "but I want to stay here with Whitekit and Spottedkit, who will protect them I don't want to leave them" Brownkit meowed after hearing that he will be an apprentice soon **

"**Don't worry, we can protect ourselves" Spottedkit meowed with a squeaking voice**

**But you don't know the dangers out there Mistfur thought**

"**They will be apprentices soon" obviously it was a long time but Mistfur wanted to calm Brownkit**

**Mistfur heard a summon from the leader and padded out with Ambereye and Brown kit.**

"**Greypaw and Orangepaw are ready to be warriors" he meowed on top of the highrock with the two apprentices sitting below with their fur groomed. Mistfur was proud of her brother and her mate and hoped that she would get a app to mentor but she had other things to worry about. Runningstar said the words before an apprentice is becoming a warrior and the both got the names Greyfoot and Orangefur. All the cats chanted their names. And then padded to their dens while the two newly warriors stayed vigil**

**Mistfur went back to the nursery and sat down beside her two kits with Ambereye beside her**

**CHAPTER 19**

**It's been 2 moons since Mistfurs kits were born and Brownkit was an apprentice now. Ambereye decided to stay in the nursery to keep company for Mistfur as she was the only queen there. Whitekit was always very curious and Spottedkit was always energetic.**

"**can I have my first fresh-kill" Spottedkit asked "of course you can, comeon lets go outside im starving" Mistfur replied and padded out with her two kits following behind**

**While the kits had their first fresh-kill Mistfur say Hawkwing coming towards her, and rubbed his muzzled against her fur**

"**They are growing up very fast, they will be fine warriors" he said looking at his kit who were gulping their first fresh-kill**

**Mistfur and Hawkwing were having a conversation till she heard an angry yowl. The kits stopped eating; everyone seemed to hear the yowl and got into position ready to fight**

**Mistfur quickly picked her kits and took them inside where Ambereye was already out. She quickly came out and stood beside Ambereye protecting the nursery entrance**

**Then everything went silent for a minute and big muscular cats came running in, ripping through the protective wall securing the camp. For a minute Mistfur wasn't sure what was going, then a muscular tom stood in front of her with huge teeth and fiery eyes. He pounced at her but luckily she dodged, climbed up on his back and bit his neck hard. He shook her off, making her fall next to Ambereye who was trying to fight off the huge tom.**

**Mistfur quickly got up, her bones crying for help. She quickly pounced at the tom pinning him down and scratching his bare stomach making him yowl while Ambereye scratched the toms face. The tom glanced at the two she-cats then ran out yowling in pain. Mistfur looked around, finding someone to help and saw someone familiar, she squinted her eyes to have a better look and saw Roughrock battling the Thnderclan deputy. Mistfur ran towards her and climbed on Roughrocks back with claws fully out and sunk them in his fur, he shock himself trying to get her off but she sank her teeth in his neck, he finally got her off his back. Mistfur stood in front of him, tail lashing and fur standing**

"**I knew you would come back" Mistfur said while trying to find a way to attack**

"**Of course I did, I will get rid of you all starting with you" he jumped on her pinning her down and scratching her face. She kicked him with his hind legs but he was too strong, then suddenly the weight lifted off**

**It was Foxleap, she was fighting her brother**

"**Sister, why would you fight your own brother, joins me" Roughrock said sounding like he was innocent. She thought for a while then spat "never, you betrayed your clan, you betrayed me, your own sister and I won't let you get away with it" she jumped on him scratching his face "suit yourselves" Roughrock yowled and kicked her. Mistfur joined in and helped Foxleap. She bit his tail and scratched his flank, then suddenly froze with the tiny mewls she heard. She looked the way the nursery was and saw a she-cat; in her jaws were her two kits**

**Is this going to end like the dream I had, my first born are going to die, no she thought and ran towards the she-cat with her claws and paws extended, landing over her and scratching her stomach ripping. She gave a terrified yowl and ran away. Mistfur sniffed her kits to make sure they were ok. They were breathing slowly and were terrified; she picked them up and quickly ran inside the nursery placing them down.**

**Where was Ambereye she though and ran back outside looking or her, she saw her battling with a huge tom, wearied out and about to give up**

**Mistfur ran towards the tom and scratched his neck then bit his leg and scratched his face making him yowl**

**She looked around to see Hawkwing and Nutpelt fighting side by side, and then looked at the medicine den; she ran towards and looked inside. Sprinleaf was quickly gathering herbs with horrified eyes, thank Starclan she was ok**

**Then saw Roughrock battling with Foxleap. He looked tired and so did Foxleap but with the rage in her eyes she obviously wanted revenge**

**She ran towards the leaders den where a tom was battling Runningstar, he looked weak and needed help**

**She bit the tom's neck and scratched his back. He turned around and swiped his claws across her face leaving a scar across her cheek. Her legs got wobbly and tired but she knew she can't give up and scratched the tom's ear ripping it and, he yowled and ran out of the leaders den and out of the camp**

**Roughrock yowled and the cats started to retreat. Mistfur looked around; everyone was injured with blood everywhere. She looked around to find Springleaf rushing in and out of her den with moss and herbs. She got up and helped her with the herbs. After a long time treating the injured cats, Springleaf finally got the chance to treat Mistfurs wounds. She then padded towards the nursery to make sure her kits were ok, they were both hurdled together, and eyes with horror and dint say a single word.**

**Mistfur flopped down on the Nursery floor, with her kits beside her and closed her eyes thinking how can Roughrock be stopped**

**Ambereye rushed in with Hawkwing beside "are you ok, you look very tired" Ambereye asked and examined the kits. Hawkwing sat beside Mistfur and gave her a lick that it will be ok. **

**She wanted all this to end, how long would this keep on, would the dream come true, would her first born kits die infront of her own eyes. She forced herself to stop thinking and get some sleep**


	11. Chapter 20 & 21

**CHAPTER 20**

**Everyone was really tired and battered after the attack. Everyone was working hard in reinforcing the camp walls. Making sure enough fresh-kill was provided**

**Redpetal and Greyheart moved to the elders from old age**

**She padded outside **

**It's been two moons since the attack and Runningstar was on his last live. Springleaf and Mistfur were the only cats to know since medicine cats already knew and Springleaf decided to tell her sister since they shared a strong connection.**

**He looked very tired and old and Autumeleaf was in charge most of the time. Mistfurs kits were 4 moons old now and were very energetic. A new queen had moved in the nursery and Ambereye decided to leave and get back to her warrior duties. **

**Mistfur walked slowly out the nursery still anxious. Springleaf was inside with a cat while Nutpelt and Ambereye were sharing tongues. Mistfur looked around, hopefully to find Hawkwing but didn't.**

"**Kits come out now, its safe" she called to her kits that came running out with two newly opened kits stumbling after**

"**Are u sure it's safe Mistfur?" Spottedkit asked with wide eyes scanning the camp "of course it is, and I will protect you even if its not" she bend down and licked her kits head who tried ducking down. **

**Frostfoot came outside and sat beside Mistfur "and I will help protect, everyone will" she said watching carefully as her kits played with Mistfur's. **

**Mistfur whipped around to see Hawkwing pad inside the camp and ran towards him "u caught so much prey today! Atleast everyone will have a good meal today" she praised eyeing the prey**

**The padded towards the fresh kill pile and dropped the prey. They choose a vole to eat together and sat in a corner gulping the vole. Frostfoot waved her tail to show she will keep an eye on the kits who were playing with a moss ball.**

**Mistfur finished the vole and shared tongues with Hawkwing. She padded towards the nursery entrance to check on Frostfoot and kits. Suddenly she heard Frostfoot's meows from outside. Mistfur ran out of the nursery to check and saw her talking with some shes without the kits "Frostfoot where are the kits!" Mistfur asked her in a very loud tone. Frostfoot looked at her as if she had no idea what Mistfur was saying, then her eyes became wider "I..I don't know. I left them near the nursery and.." **

"**you mousebrain! You've put both of our kits in trouble. Careless queen" Mistfur blabbered out. She couldent believe what she had said and now all the cats were eyeing her. Frostfoot didn't look offended rather she looked guilty "search for them!" Autumneleaf yowled out and with that command everyone started searching, some calling out the four kits names, some searching under bushes and brambles "Orangefur, Greyfoot, Hawkwing come with me to search outside" Autmneleaf ordered and the searching patrol left. Mistfur followed them and insisted to search aswell.**

**They ran through the forest, searching every corner "my kits, I hope my kits are alright" Mistfur mumbled and suddenly remembered the dream. She suddenly staggered to the side and gasped "Mistfur! Whats wrong" Hawkwing ran towards her and pushed her up by his side. Mistfur couldent even talk, the dream was still haunting her. **_**What if Roughrock has got them**_**. **

**They carried on running and Mistfur tried her best to push the thought out of her mind.**

**She suddenly smelt blood, fresh blood and bumped into Greyfoot who was standing still with wide eyes. "Get going!" Mistfur growled and walked past him till she saw what made him so shocked**

**CHAPTER 21**

**Mistfur yowled in dismy. Soon the rest of the patrol found them and gasped**

**Mistfur's kits, were splattered with blood, lying on the ground limb with small blood pools around. "my…my kits" she wailed and ran towards them, sniffing them and licking furiously. Hawkwing sat next to her and pressed next to her**

**She buried her nose into her kits pelts. They were cold, and dry. Mistfur closed her eyes and prayed to Starclan that this was just a dream. Suddenly she heard a small heave. **

**Spottedkit's body slowly started to move. She tried talking but more blood splattered out. Mistfur quickly licked her, she picked her up and the kit tried to protest but didn't even have the energy to take breaths.**

**Hawkwing picked Whitekits dead body and the patrol rushed back to camp.**

**Mistfur ran inside and to the medicine den while Hawkwing came slowly and layed down his dead sons body in the middle. Cats wailed in dismay and padded closer to Whitekit "im sorry I couldn't protect you enough, friend" Brownpaw padded close to Whitekit and licked his cold head. **

**Springleaf was horrified when she saw her sister with Spottedkit. She quickly treated her although she had doubt about her surviving. **

**When Spottedkit was covered with cobwebs and slowly breathing in her nest, Mistfur padded out slowly. Cats quickly came and comforted her. Nutpelt and Ambereye were sitting close to Hawkwing, Rosepetal was sitting beside Greyheart and the elders. **

**She quickly lifted her head and ran towards to Mistfur, she licked her head and pressed herself with Mistfur "im so sorry about Whitekit, you are a good mother, never doubt yourself and I know that Spottedkit will be a strong warrior with your help, Whitekit will surely be looking down from Starclan" she meowed but Mistfur didn't feel much change. **

**She sat down next to Hawkwing and nuzzled close to him.**

"**who did this.." she said**

"**we will find out when Spottedkit is better" he replied and wrapped h s tail around her and stayed vigil for the night with her and the others**


	12. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**It had been 1 moon since Whitekits death and Mistfur had decided to ask Spottedkit about the killer, Frostfoots kits were found hiding in some bushes.**

"**Hello Spottedkit" she walked in the medicine den and sat next to her daughter "how are you feeling" she asked and licked her head**

"**Much better!... Springleaf is caring a lot for me" she looked to her side where Springleaf was mixing herbs**

"**so you remember one moon ago, you and Whitekit had an incident..who is behind it" she asked gently**

"**Whitekit!... where is he!" she got up quickly and asked with shock **

"**he..he is gone to Starclan, but you have to tell me what happened" she asked trying her best to stop tears to come out."what.. how..when" she flopped down on the floor with wide eyes and stared at the floor then suddenly lifted her head "I remember..a brown cat, with a white tail, he was huge, he said that he wanted to teach Mistfur a lesson, and then…I don't know what happened" she suddenly fainted. Springleaf quickly got some moss and dipped it in water then sprinkled it on Spottedkits face. She woke up with a startle and nuzzled closely to Mistfur who licked her till she feel asleep**

"**Roughrock…I knew it" Mistfur said with hatred "what does he want form us..from me" she stared at her kit and curled her tail around her protectively.**

"**I really don't know Mistfur" Springleaf sat down and licked her paw, then drew it over her face**

**Mistfur padded out and saw Autumnleaf on the Highledge calling a meeting**

**Cats soon started gathering around and settled themselves in a half circle around her. Mistfur padded towards Hawkwing and sat next to him**

"**I have some depressing news" she said which made every cat look at each other with mummers till she silenced them with her tail. "Runningstar has left us to go Starclan, his last life was taken away from a dog.." she meowed with dismay**

**Cats wailed in the crowd "why does Starclan hate us so much now" a cat questioned with sorrow **

"**we must not loose faith in Starclan, everyone has to go someday, I will make my journey to moonstone tonight with Springleaf, meeting dismiss-" "wait, I have some news aswell!" Mistfur broke in" cats glanced at her with question. She made her way to the highledge and spoke out "I talked to Spottedkit today about Whitekit, she told me the killer..it..it was Roughrock!" everyone gasped, Foxleap was the one who seemed the most shocked one since they were kin.**

**Mistfur slowly padded down and out the camp to Sunningrock where she sat under the moonlight "why are u doing this to us Starclan, and why me!" she wailed looking up at silverpelt**

**Suddenly she heard a small whisper and a shimmering light "what the…" she suddenly made out a faint outline of a yellowish pelt and a white small sized cat. She the realized who it was "Yellowpelt, Whitekit!" she ran towards them and nuzzled then licked her kits head "I miss u both so much" she said still surprised **

"**I miss you mother, and Spottedkit and Hawkwing" Whitekit said and nuzzled close to Mistfur "I'm sorry my kit, I should have kept better care**

"**Mistfur, I know you are relying on Starclan to stop Roughrock, but you have to know that Starclan can't do everything" Yellowpelt said with a hint of sadness **

"**I know, but don't you have any answers… anything to stop Roughrock" she replied "im sorry dear, but no we don't but we will help you in the paths you will struggle, now we have to leave" she said and her putline started to faint "no wait!" Mistfur wanted to spend more time with her kit but they were gone already**

**She stopped and hunted for some while then padded back to camp where she dropped her prey in the fresh kill pile and then to the medicine den where she curled up with Spottedkit and slept**


End file.
